GUIs may include the ability to manipulate images that are displayed in the GUI. This manipulation may be facilitated through the use of a tool positioned proximately to (e.g., attached to) the image. This tool is, for example, a graphically represented handle that is placed proximate to an edge of the image so as to facilitate the manipulation of the image for viewing. The handle is moved in a direction using the graphical pointer resulting in the image also moving in a direction. For example, a user moves the handle in a clockwise direction, using the graphical pointer, and the image also moves in a clockwise direction. The image may be repositioned using this tool, or some other operation may be performed using this tool.